Aku cinta kamu
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Poco a poco, también, lo que pudo haber sido comenzó a dejar de ser. Y murió en sus corazones.


–_Alu cinta kamu. –susurró Magnus en su oído._

–_¿Qué significa? _

–_Que te amo, pero eso no cambia nada._

Y ahí estaba Alec. En una feria mundana. Era la primera vez que salía del Instituto para algo que no fuese cazar demonios, desde hacía ya un mes, y se estaba arrepintiendo. Jace le había quitado el móvil para que no llamase a Magnus. ¿Por qué no le dejaba? Total, ya daba igual. Lo único que quería era escuchar esa voz aterciopelada otra vez, pidiéndole que volviese a la cama, o que se pusiese ropa de otro color, o incluso gimiendo su nombre.

Se acercó al muelle, aparentemente el lugar con menos gente, pero fue todo lo contrario. Mirase donde mirase había una pareja nadando; desnudos, en bañador, incluso con ropa. Alec se quedó mirando la madera del suelo, sintiéndose completamente abandonado… Hasta que una mano cálida rozó su hombro.

–Alec. –éste cerró los ojos ante el roce y se dio la vuelta, mirando aquellos ojos gatunos que centelleaban con el reflejo de los faros.

–Magnus. –suspiró Alec, dando un paso hacia delante, pero su mano se interpuso entre ellos.

–Ven. –el brujo le sonrió, si le llegó a los ojos o no, nunca lo supo, porque justo se dio la vuelta, agarrando la mano de Alec y tirando de él hacia la gente, hacia algún sitio cercano. El pelinegro estaba confundido, ¿y esto a qué venía? Pero sólo con echar un vistazo a la mirada de Magnus, añorando la diversión y las luces de aquél lugar, disipó todos sus lúgubres pensamientos y se puso a su altura, apretando su mano con suavidad. _Estoy aquí. _Pensó, para él. Para Magnus.

Y ahí estaba el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, sentado en una silla azul brillante más pequeña que su cabeza, jugueteando con purpurina de colores, papeles y cartulinas.

–¡Magnus! –gimoteó Alec. Llevaban ahí un tiempo infinito para el ojiazul, mientras el brujo hacía trabajos manuales, junto a una panda de niños de la edad de Max y más pequeños, en un puesto de manualidades infantiles del que el hechicero se había encaprichado. Alec permanecía apoyado en una pared, mirando a Magnus alternativamente, con los brazos bien cruzados contra su pecho y con un ceño fruncido que mostraba sus pocas ganas de estar ahí. Unos gritos chillones le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

–¡Es MÍ papel rosa! –gritoneaba un niño, mientras apuntaba a Magnus con un dedo acusador, lanzando dagas con la mirada.

–Yo lo he cogido antes. –sentenció Magnus.

–¡Mentiroso! –exclamó el niño, alzando las manos al cielo con un gesto teatral. Miró a los niños de su alrededor, que miraban la escena con rostros curiosos. –¡A por él! –chilló, cual grito de guerra, al tiempo que todos los demás jóvenes se lanzaban encima suyo. Magnus ahogó un alarido de sorpresa, antes de que Alec lo perdiera de vista entre una montaña de niños.

–Oh, ¡por el Ángel! –suspiró Alec, y se acercó apartando a todos de encima, hasta darse cuenta de que Magnus estaba riéndose, mientras el chaval con el que se peleó antes le intentaba hacer cosquillas.

Al final, después de un par de horas más, Alec tenía detrás a dos niñitas que le pasaban brillos de purpurina por las difuminadas runas que quedaban a la vista.

–Alec, Alec. –canturreó Magnus, apareciendo a su lado.

–Magnus, válgame Raziel, vámonos ya. –murmuró Alec, adormilado.

El brujo asintió efusivamente.

–Toma. –le tendió una forma extrañamente colorida.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Alec, aceptando el regalo, curioso.

–Una prímula. –respondió Magnus alegremente. –Te iba a hacer una rosa, pero el chico me quitó el papel de color y… –éste se encogió de hombros.

Al cabo de unos minutos, después de un par de despedidas dramáticas de Magnus y los niños, salieron. El brujo lo arrastró por más lugares, buscando diversión y calor. Pero calor hacía ya bastante, entre toda la gente, casi no se respiraba, y entre todas las luces, focos y cacharros, la temperatura estaba por las nubes.

_Y debió ser el momento, tal vez el lugar…_

–Magnus, creo que… Me equivoqué, lo sé… Pero… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –soltó una risa nerviosa. –Bueno… Ya sabes… Otra vez…

–¿Qué? –Magnus se dio la vuelta mirándolo finalmente.

–Yo, eh… –miró sus manos entrelazadas y contuvo un suspiro. –Nada, nada, que menudo calor hace, ¿verdad? –sonrió Alec, mostrando sus muy sonrojadas mejillas.

–¡Sí! Es perfecto. –aplaudió Magnus, soltando a Alec. Y no supo si había oído bien al nefilim, si de verdad había dicho lo que él había oído, o simplemente fueron alucinaciones suyas a causa de la adrenalina que recorría ahora sus venas, mientras miraba una atracción terroríficamente elevada y avanzaba hacia allí, con Alec pisándole los talones, tan cerca de él…

_Poco a poco fueron recuperando el ánimo natural,_

_entre risas apagadas y miradas furtivas._

–Magnus, yo me tengo que ir yendo. Deben de estar preocupados. –susurró Alec, sin mirarlo.

–Claro. –concordó Magnus. –Adiós, Alexander.

–A… Adiós.

_Poco a poco, también, lo que pudo haber sido_

_comenzó a dejar de ser._

–Alu cinta kamu. –dijo Magnus, en voz alta, pero ya no había nadie que le oyese, porque Alec…

_Y murió en sus corazones._

Se había ido.


End file.
